


Хвосты за сорок

by Romanovski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovski/pseuds/Romanovski
Summary: Жесткие пальцы Хатаке Какаши гладят ее — она что, неразумный ребенок? — по голове, вытягивают из рук рюмку. Цунаде заносчиво фыркает, берет початую бутылку непослушными пальцами и недовольно ворчит, когда ее выворачивают из ладони.Хатаке Какаши слишком обнаглел, думается.





	Хвосты за сорок

Цунаде не двадцать, далеко за тридцать — настолько, что это уже не хвостик, хвост! Ей бы нежить усталое от жизни (войны, смертей и потрясений) тело на песках где-нибудь в жарких краях, давать соленым и пенистым краям волн ласкать ноги. Уж не ей-то драться за это место под солнцем.  
  
Но если понадобится, то соперника можно в том же песке зарыть. Может, даже живьем. А то в последние месяца не самоконтроль — расхлябанное чудовище. Даже лучшая ученица, непробиваемая чужим эмоциональным состоянием Харуно Сакура — медик от бога, но эмпат от пояса нижних конечностей — замечает.  
  
Чуткая и привычная к срывам Шизуне смотрит косо, но если в руках начинает трещать рюмка, близко не подходит. Чтобы заставить ее прекратить пить нужно что-то бронебойное. Дедуля Хаширама, спокойного ему посмертия, отчалил обратно, дедуля Тобирама в той же стороне.  
  
Первый бы снес ей голову убежденьями, второй тренировками.  
  
Цунаде вроде бы и счастлива, а вроде бы и нет — эти двое давно не с ней. Иногда, как после четвертой-седьмой бутылки, внутри погано, потому что она уж точно должна быть с ними. Но Смерть уже который год, вторую войну,  _шагает мимо_  — глупо считать, что она на ней  _спотыкается_.  
  
— Цунаде-сан, — новый Каге, Хатаке Какаши, стоит рядом, смотрит обеспокоенно. Значит, солнечный ребенок, Наруто, забил тревогу. Или все же ее ученица? Или все как всегда, и новый Каге пришел к ней сам?  
  
Цунаде молча кивает отяжелевшей головой и отворачивается обратно, к традиционному столику. Целый ряд зеленых мутных бутылок, гордо раскинувшийся на деревянной поверхности, сейчас ее привлекает больше, чем лекция от новоиспеченного начальника.  
  
Она представляет, что над головой солнце, ноги лижут лазурные мягкие волны, накатывающие пеной, а бескрайнее небо расстилается прямо над ней. Но с неудовольствием замечает про себя, что картинке-то явно не хватает объема. Надо еще. Налить.  
  
На бутылку, удобно впаявшуюся в ладонь, никто не хмыкает. Может, и не тревога?  
  
— Сакура считает, что не сможет возглавить госпиталь, — это, конечно, только повод. Какаши ждет какого-то удобного момента, сам не подозревая, как с высоты ее сорока с хвостом смотрится в профиль.  
— Как на Учих с голыми руками бросаться — так это она первая, а как на благо деревни медсестёр под каблук запихать — так это она не сможет, — Цунаде ворчит благодушно, смотрит, как медленно наполняется рюмка, и опрокидывает ее в себя одним резким отточенным движением.  
  
Давать повод этому новому, но уже пропахшему пылью архивов Каге, что никуда-то она не уйдет — это как новое увлечение. Ну, сегодня она ведь точно никуда не уйдет? Вчера, позавчера и неделю назад Цунаде оставалась тоже.  
  
Что-то держит, сцепляет тело с этим небольшим деревянным домиком, сцепляет и с людьми — как бросить эту непутевую малявку-Сакуру? А Шизуне, почти родную, как? Да и Какаши этот… как бросить?  
  
Цунаде чувствует себя дряхлой и седой старухой, прицепившейся к новому поколению ненужным грузом, и запивает эту мысль еще одной рюмкой.  
  
Какаши садится рядом. На его голове нет этой кошмарной шляпы, которую Цунаде надевала только по самым весомым поводам. Алкоголь чуть действует на восприятие, забивает нос резким запахом, но от Какаши настолько тянет бумагой, чернилами и застоявшимся воздухом кабинета Хокаге, что Цунаде чихает, роняя рюмку.  
  
Она не знает — хуже ли было, когда от него пахло кровью, холодом земли и усталой безнадежностью? Нет, не знает. На другой чаше весов — дурной запах канцелярии, тяжесть чужих надежд и невозможность слинять. Вот у нее эта возможность есть, но и слинять как-то теперь не получается. И смысл во всем этом дерьме?  
  
Надо просто подождать, пока Наруто, солнечный ребенок солнечных родителей, станет Седьмым, падает поверх пьяных отрывочных мыслей что-то дельное. А потом, пока не опомнился никто, можно будет утащить пыльного и просевшего под этими надеждами, мечтами и желаниями Хатаке куда-нибудь в тепло. Греть кости в песке, вместо свитка с очередным секретным донесением держать зонтик от солнца…  
 _Надолго_. Лет на десять.  
  
Жесткие пальцы Хатаке Какаши гладят ее — она что, неразумный ребенок? — по голове, вытягивают из рук рюмку. Цунаде заносчиво фыркает, берет початую бутылку непослушными пальцами и недовольно ворчит, когда ее выворачивают из ладони.  
  
Хатаке Какаши слишком обнаглел, думается. Но пальцы у него цепкие, твердые. Ей нравятся.   
  
Глупый-глупый, утащить бы тебя.  
  
Цунаде с нецензурным высказыванием находит себе подушку — его колени — и, прикрывая глаза, думает, что уходить ей еще рано. Около ученицы вьется этот чокнутый Учиха, около чокнутого Учихи вьется Узумаки Наруто… должен кто-то навести порядок, да?  
Такое нельзя доверять всяким мужчинам.   
  
Какаши Хатаке сбивает щелчком пальцев бутылку сакэ с устойчивого донышка. Она с глухим стуком катится по столу, падает на пол и замирает где-то мерзко-зеленым отблеском. Ему уже по горло этот алкоголизм. Лучше бы эта кошмарная женщина требовала внимания.


End file.
